concordfandomcom-20200214-history
Harry Potter And The Goblet of Fire: Chapter 1
=The Riddle House= Synopsis The Riddle House above the village of Little Hangleton has been mostly deserted since the Riddle family was found dead there fifty years ago. The gardener, Frank Bryce, was initially suspected of murdering them, despite his claims of seeing a young dark-haired man near the house that day, but when no obvious cause of death was found he was released. One summer night, Frank Bryce is awakened by his bad leg, and sees lights in the old house. He goes to investigate, expecting nothing more than mischievous teenagers. The light is coming from a fire lit in a room at the end of the top floor hallway. He listens to an unseen man with a cold voice talking to a man named Wormtail. He hears them mentioning such odd terms as the Quidditch World Cup, the Ministry of Magic, and Muggles. Whatever their plan is seems to require waiting until the Quidditch World Cup is over. Wormtail tries to convince his master that the plan can be executed without Harry Potter. He hastens to assure Voldemort that this is not because of sympathy, or because Harry saved his life, but simply because it would be easier with anyone else. Voldemort refuses to let him leave to find another target, though, acknowledging that he still needs Wormtail's presence, and Nagini's "milk", to survive. He says that he has reasons for using Harry Potter, and that a few more months will make little difference. Wormtail then expresses concern that Bertha Jorkins's disappearance will be noticed. Voldemort counters that if their plan succeeds, then they will require only one other victim whose disappearance will go unnoticed. He mentions another, more faithful servant. Wormtail protests his faithfulness, and points out the usefulness of Bertha Jorkins, but Voldemort says that her capture was a mere accident, however serendipitous. He does say that Wormtail will get to perform another important task for him later on, as important as Bertha Jorkins. After Wormtail expresses apprehension, Voldemort says that he is not planning to kill Wormtail like he did Jorkins. Her death had been necessary because he didn't want her carrying the tale that Wormtail was still alive, and a mere Memory Charm could have been broken like the ones already on Jorkins had been by Voldemort himself. Frank Bryce realizes that this Voldemort is a dangerous man, an admitted murderer, and that he should call the police. Voldemort says something about his faithful servant taking his place at Hogwarts, then says he hears Nagini returning. He then makes a lot of incomprehensible noises, and Bryce turns to see a large snake coming down the corridor. It passes him and enters the room. Just as Bryce realizes that this Voldemort can talk to snakes, Voldemort says that Nagini has informed him of a Muggle's presence outside the room. Wormtail flings the door open and beckons Bryce into the room. Voldemort asks if he heard everything, and while Bryce protests brashly that he's heard enough to call the police about, and that his wife knows where he is, Voldemort perceives the truth. Bryce challenges Voldemort to face him like a man, so Voldemort orders Wormtail to turn his chair around. Bryce screams when he sees Voldemort's form, and then a green light comes from its wand and kills him. Harry Potter awakens at that moment from his dream. Character List everything here is wrong!! Terms Mentioned Places: *Great Hangleton *The Hanged Man *Hogwarts *Little Hangleton *Riddle House Terms: *Memory Charm *Ministry of Magic *Muggle *Quidditch *Quidditch World Cup *Riddle *Wizard Plot Points #Voldemort was the Riddles' murderer, likely using Avada Kedavra. #The other victim that Voldemort mentions is Alastor Moody. #Voldemort's faithful servant is Bartemus Crouch, Jr., and the plan for him to take Moody's place will keep Moody's disappearance from being noticed. #Wormtail's important task is sacrificing his own flesh to restore Voldemort. Harry Potter And The Goblet of Fire: Chapter 01